


Don't Patronize Me

by Itcouldbegayer



Category: Moxiety - Fandom, Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, anxiety/morality - Fandom, it gets really cute, patton/Virgil
Genre: M/M, anxiety comforts Patton it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcouldbegayer/pseuds/Itcouldbegayer
Summary: Patton finds himself feeling down, Virgil knows how it feels.





	Don't Patronize Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one!!

“Hey guys! Come watch a movie with me!” Patton said smiling at Logic and Roman but, he couldn’t deny that for some reason he just wasn’t feeling up to doing much. He wasn’t really sure why but he tried ignoring it for the most part, maybe just spending times with the others would help. 

Roman groaned, “Sorry, I’m a bit busy. How about you go play in your room.” 

Logan sighed, “Yeah what he said, I’m busy doing things that will actually matter.” 

Patton hid his face with a small smile that was so close to falling. He didnt like that his personality made everyone treat him like he was any less important. “Yeah..I’ll be in my room.” He got up and walked into his room, being alone was the last thing he wanted but sometimes it’s the last resort.  
-

Virgil took his headphones off a bit uneasy, there was this bad feeling he felt in his stomach and negative thoughts in the back of his head. Something wasn’t right, he put his headphones down and walked to the main room where Roman laid reading a book and Logan sat doing a crossword puzzle.

“Where’s Patton?” He mumbled.

Logan looked up at him and then back at his crossword, “Room.” 

“But he’s never in his room?” He asked more than said. Something had to be wrong, right? Maybe he was overreacting and he didn’t want to make it seem like he was invading his space.

“He’s probably playing some useless game. He’s fine.” Logan shrugged.

Virgil shook his head and walked back to his room, but then he stopped at the happy boys room and stood there debating if he should enter or let him be. On one hand he wanted to make sure everyone was okay but, on the other he didn’t want to get in other people’s business.

He sighed and knocked softly. There was no answer and that’s when he knew something was wrong, he felt it. Instead of knocking again like he knew he should he opened the door and barged in. Patton was laid on his stomach in his bed with his face buried in his pillow.

“Hey Patt.” The dark figures voice was soft and a bit hesitant but he knew Patton wasn’t one to be mad or aggressive so, there was no reason to be scared.

Patton lifted his face from the pillow and smiled at Anxiety, “Oh! Hey Virgil!” He sat up and smiled, “You…uhm…want to watch a movie with me?” 

Anxiety gave him a confused look, “Yeah sure, uhm, is everything alright?”

Patton’s smile turned into a small frown, “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” 

“It’s not really normal for you to be in your room with your face in your pillow awake.” Anxiety shrugged, “You seem off.” 

Patton sighed, “If we’re being honest I’m not really sure what’s wrong with me… I woke up feeling a bit down is all.”

Anxiety walked over to his bed and sat on the side, “Well, that’s perfectly fine. You just need a bit of comfort is all.” Virgil remembered all of the times Patton had comforted him when he was panicking or had a nightmare, “I know I’m not the best to comfort but you can always talk to me.”

“It just feels like the others don’t think I’m important and sometimes I think it’s true. Everything I do is silly and unnecessary, it just makes me feel sad.” He bit his lip, “Sometimes when they patronize me it makes me feel…less than them.” Patton didn’t like spilling his emotions, at least not the negative ones but for some reason it seemed easier telling Anxiety.

Virgil frowned, he ran his fingers through Pattons short, brown, soft locks, “Patt, you’re the one that holds us all together. You’re more than important and we’d be a mess if you didn’t always spread so much positivity.” He scratched the back of his head, “I know how you’re feeling, it can be kind of hard to take someone’s word. I find myself waking up and worrying I’m not important but, Patt you are so amazing.”

Patton’s sad expression lightened up a bit, “Thanks Verge. You’re amazing too and even more important than me!”

He smiled, “I doubt that, also if Roman or Logan make you feel any more less than them tell me and I’ll make sure they don’t ever fucking do it again.” Virgil didn’t like smiling to much but he couldn’t help it, he had made the boy he admired and looked up to a bit more happier. The butterflies tickled his stomach in a soft way and the uneasy feeling he had earlier was gone.

Patton was quick to hug Virgil tightly and maybe a bit to enthusiastic since he managed to push Virgil off the bed. Neither of them minded, they both laughed.

Virgil’s arms wrapped around Patton’s waist, this hug was comforting and he didn’t want to let go. Not yet, he felt a new feeling and yet he couldn’t figure out what it was. Patton was first to let go, but his eyes met with Virgil’s and that’s when it began to feel like slow motion had just been placed in action. With their eyes locked and Virgil’s arms still on Patton’s waist, Virgil nervously leaned in but this was too much for him. Instead of placing his lips on Patton’s he placed a kiss on his cheek, it was gentle and soft but it made both of their faces heat up. 

“S-Sorry.” Anxiety said nervously, as he retracted his arms and scratched his neck awkwardly.

Patton just smiled with his face still red he intertwined their fingers,  
“So how about we go watch that movie.”


End file.
